Mistakes
by Amy122
Summary: After graduating from Database entry in College, I moved to Chicago and ended up meeting a man holding a gun by mistake. The second time, I'm not sure if it was by mistake or by chance. OC x Aiden Pearce
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **It's me again, with another story from Ubisoft this time Watch Dogs; I really, really LOVED that game. It's awesome. I want to see a Sequel, the only thing I hate. Jordi goes missing in the end. I like him, he's funny.

'Ask, and ye shall receive.' 'Alright, she's ready when you are. Hey, how was that for fast?' I crack up at his jokes and the way he is. Anyway, I had taken out what I originally had typed up for Chapter 1 and moved it to Chapter 2, because I heard the song Knock you out on Channel 51 BPM. This inspired me for this chapter for the original chapter 1 in which I changed it, look it up on YouTube folks! I also changed James name cause every time I read James. I'm thinking of my pathetic Supervisor at work. So I changed it to another character I have created for Christine, Enzi Sato.

Anyway, comments, Beta Readers, and Critics are welcomed I really don't like the story title. Oh yes, for those who's been with me since Final Fantasy VII Genesis, that story is making a comeback! I want to give a special thanks to auraspirit157 for pointing out a lot of things, so I went back and changed a lot of stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Watch Dogs, Aiden Pearce or his family or anyone else, nor do I own the song but, I own a copy of it. BUT, I am holding Jordi Chin as my hostage! D

* * *

**2012**

Coming home from school I closed the door behind me and walked to the kitchen for a late afternoon snack, walking past the living room someone wrapped their arms around my waist from behind and lifted off my feet causing me to scream I thought I was being attacked until I heard a laughter, I then realized it was Enzi. When he put me down on my feet, I turned around and punched his shoulder in which he laughed again and rubbed it.

"You scared me!" I stated.

He smiled at me even more and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You know I can't help but to show my love for you Christine." He said.

Forgetting my anger with him I just smiled up at him, in my opinion Enzi would be the type of man any woman would want, height at 6'2" black hair brushed back, blue eyes he wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black coat over it, black slacks.

"Admiring me like always?" He joked.

I just laughed and shook my head at him, always playful but yet serious I felt his hand in mine and he guided me to the kitchen where I couldn't believe it, he had fixed dinner, it looked amazing. Small salad's and the main course meal was spicy chicken with rice and some kind of sauce. I smiled and turned to him who was smiling himself.

"Enzi, you made this?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded his head and walked over to the table and pulled out my seat, smiling and almost laughing, I found it really sweet of him to do that. I hanged my keys up on the hook that was close to the doorway and placed my purse down on the table that was below them and walked over to the table and sat down while he pushed me in, he then walked over to the cabinets and pulled down two glasses and opened the refrigerator he pulled out a wine bottle. I watched the red liquid pour into the glasses, unable to hide my questioning look. Enzi only pulls out the wine for special occasions.

"Okay, what's the occasion, Enzi?" I asked.

He never opens a bottle of wine unless it's a special occasion. It's not my birthday, and it's defiantly not his, nor is it our anniversary. So what's the occasion? I just couldn't figure it out, no matter how hard I thought it over. I watched as he handed me a glass then sat his over towards him.

I ask, "What's the special occasion?"

I saw him smile before he takes a sip of his wine, "See if you can guess, my love."

I give him a sly smile back, willing to play his game, "Well, it's not my birthday..."

"Nope."

"And I know that it's not our anniversary..." I trail off, waiting for him to tell me.

"So I may have gotten that promotion at work."

I almost screamed I couldn't believe it. After all his work Enzi, finally gotten the promotion he's been wanting. Before I could respond, his cell phone started to go off; pulling it out from the inside of his coat pocket he looked at who was calling.

"Sorry sweetie, but I need to take this." He said.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to my forehead and pressed the green button that was on screen and stood up answering the call. I watched as he left the dining room going to the living room and outside the apartment we shared.

_Well, that was weird._

No one ever calls unless it's one of his friends, in which they know what time to call him. Unless it was someone from the office, but then again, I don't really know much about his job. He just simply said he works in an office, but not exactly where at.

"Sweetie, can I borrow you're phone?" Enzi asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mine's dead. And I can't have it on charge while trying to make a call due to the short cord." He explained.

"Okay it's in my purse." I replied.

He smiled and gave me a peck and walked over to my purse and pulled out my phone and walked back into the living room. I turned my attention back to my meal and started on my salad. After a while, Enzi came back into the dining room and put my phone away and sat at his sit. He picked up his fork and started on his salad.

"Who was that, Enzi?" I asked.

"Someone from the office, he wanted to remind me of an important meeting tomorrow morning." He answered.

I nodded my head as if saying ok.

"You have no classes tomorrow right?" He asked.

I nodded my head as if telling him he's right. He then started to think while eating.

"How about we go out tomorrow? Movie, lunch and I don't know a walk in the park after desert?" He suggested.

Smiling I couldn't refuse him or that so I pretended that I had to think about it.

"Well…okay." I answered.

He returned my smile and went to his main meal after finishing his salad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ** **Edit:** I'm going to say this, towards the end of this chapter I was inspired by Singer, Song writer GACKT CAMUI, although I'm just a small fan not a real big one. The songs that inspired me slightly were Love Letter, Lust for Blood, and Mind Forest.

Oh yes, to all of my readers to my Assassin's Creed Series, they're all dropped. I've lost the inspiration to continue Time After Time after being flamed, plus I can't seem to find a bloody Beta who will stick with me. So I said forget it. Who needs them, I'm dropping it.

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:  
**huehnchen  
XlDeFuSioNlX  
StarIights  
SpartanEra  
Sheity Williams  
Left4Ellis  
Emeraldphotos

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:  
**Skarlett

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jordi Chin who I'm still holding as hostage, nor do I own Aiden Pearce his family, or Watch Dogs, I only own a copy of the game, the guide and the soundtrack.

* * *

**2014**

After graduating from college in New York, my grandmother had called me telling me that grandfather's health has been declining. So it was decided that I would move to Chicago, where they and my older brother lived. While packing I figured it was a perfect chance to escape my past here.

Glancing at the picture on my nightstand, maybe it could help me move on…

_After dinner I helped Enzi with the dishes and from there, we moved into the living room and I noticed Enzi was acting strange, he immediately walked over to the window and closed the curtains I looked at him weird. From there he walked over to the front door, locked both the deadbolt and doorknob, he walked over to the end table that was_

_"__Enzi…are you alright?" I called out._

_He turned to me and smiled, "Never felt better, my love." He started. "Why do you ask?" He finished._

_"__Well…for one you closed the curtains and it's only like 5:21 in the evening, and we usually close the curtains before going to bed. You locked the deadbolt and doorknob, you walked over to the end table to do something, you messed with your cane, and now you're looking out the window." I pointed out._

_"__Well I wanted to close the curtains and lock the door in case we forget, you know we do sometimes." He replied._

_He ignored what I said about him going over to the end table messing with something, messing with his cane and looking out the window. But I did want to say that we never forget, but he would start off with something else. And after our little movie was over we went upstairs to the bedroom we shared and he did the exact same thing, well by then it was already about 8:59 close to 9:00 anyway._

_When I woke up in the morning, I saw that Enzi was still sleeping. Smiling I sat up and leaned over and pressed my lips to his forehead and slid out of bed. I walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly. Flicking on the lights my brown eyes suffered the usual sting after being in the dark room. I turn my attention to the mirror I looked at my reflection; my brown hair was falling out of the braid. My mind started to drift off over to dinner we had last night. I smiled at remembering when we were watching the movie last night; I had laid my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder holding me close to him. Leaving the bathroom I walked towards the stairs going into the kitchen._

_Turning on the coffee maker I opened then refrigerator and pulled out a container of Apple Juice and closed the door, I turned around and reached up, opening the cabinet I pulled out two cups, one for me the other for Enzi. Trying to open the lid, I huffed in annoyance and opened a drawer searching for that one item that helps to get a good grip. Closing so many drawers I was about to give up until Enzi's hands took the bottle of Apple Juice and opened it for me._

_"__Thank you, I was about to give up." I said while smiling up at him._

_"__That or get a knife." He joked which caused me to punch him in the shoulder causing him to laugh._

_I was only wearing black tank-top and red shorts. Enzi on the other hand wore nothing but a pair of Grey sweatpants. He was well built for a man his age when I first met him; you could say I acted like a teenage high school girl drooling over a hot looking man. I watched as he poured himself a cup of coffee, and I poured my juice after that, we both made breakfast._

_From there we cleaned up our dishes got dressed and went out to the theater, while we were out at the restaurant for lunch, Enzi did the unexpected. He proposed to me I couldn't believe it at first. But seeing the ring that made me actually believe it was real. Think of it, me, Christine Okada, or should I go ahead and start saying, Christine Sato? _

_And from there he stopped and got us both frozen yogurt and proceeded to walk around in the park just chatting away. I linked my fingers with his and felt him give me a gentle squeeze, looking up at him I smiled. I always thought he was so perfect, he always made me happy; he was always there at home when I got home from school. What really got me was well; I was engaged to this man as well._

_It wasn't long until he started acting weird again he kept looking over our shoulders, looking at the drivers of the cars, he would be reaching up into his coat messing with something, pulling out his phone texting someone, or trying to make a phone call. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but again he'll just brush it off. Saying it's not important or nothing was wrong when I knew good and well there was something wrong._

_Enzi took my hand and lead me down an alley, at first I couldn't figure out why. Nothing good ever comes out of going down alleyways. Getting a little scared, I walked closer to him in whom he gave me a reassuring smile to me and squeezing my hand to let me know everything's okay._

_"__Enzi Sato?" A voice said._

_Turning around I saw a man with a suit and glasses hiding his eyes from us both. He was tall but shorter than Enzi, the sun shined brightly on his bald head but what I couldn't figure out was, how does he know Enzi? Is he a friend from the office?_

_"__Who wants to know?" Enzi replied._

_I saw him give out a not too friendly smile, which caused me to step to the side behind Enzi. He glanced behind shoulder at me seeing that I was slightly scared, but he turned his attention back to the man in front of us. Who was still grinning ear to ear which I didn't like at all._

_"__You have something my boss wants, Sato." Baldy Insisted._

_Who is this man? Is he the one that called Enzi yesterday? Do they know each other?_

_"__I don't have anything your boss would want at all, so why not scurry back to him?" He threatened._

_Baldy then looked at me from behind Enzi's shoulder and grinned from ear to ear. He then reached out and grabbed my arm and then I felt something against the side of my head. Taking a glance at what it was I felt my heart sink to my stomach, he was holding a gun to me._

_"__I know you have it Sato, either give it to me or you lose the woman!" He stated._

_"__Enzi!" I shouted._

_I could see that he was trying to do some fast thinking, which the man who was holding me at gunpoint was getting very impatient. I could tell by looking at Enzi in his eyes he was trying his best to come up with an answer something that would lead me to get hurt or worse. I gasped when I felt the man's grip tightened on my arm as if remembering Enzi, that I was being held at gunpoint._

_"__I don't have it. So you can go back to your boss and leave us both alone." Enzi answered._

_I saw baldy clench his teeth as if he was grinding them. It was then he pushed me to the side and Enzi came running over to me to check to see if I was okay. Taking my hands in his, he helped me up into a sanding position._

_"__Are you alright?" He asked._

_I nodded my head, "Wh-who is he, Enzi?" I asked._

_I saw his eyes harden as if he was seriously doing some hard thinking. Like as if he wanted to let me in on a deep dark secret that only he knew about. I just hoped it wasn't bad, but I didn't know how bad, it was going to be._

_"__I'll tell you later, my love, I promise." He reassured me._

_Turning his attention back to baldy who was now on his phone talking to someone, I just watched from him to Enzi and back. Enzi was standing there, with a calm look on his face which in a way surprised me, I would have thought he would have been scared or stiffed or at least something! After baldy finished his call he slipped his phone back in his inner coat pocket._

_"__Well since you don't have it, the boss said to get rid of you. And without your right hand man or the rest of the gang, it'll be easy to take you out Sato." He pointed out._

_I watched as Enzi reached up with his left hand, holding out the left part of his coat while reaching inside with his right and pulled out a pistol. I gasped in horror, he carried weapons on him? Why? Who is he really? How much of this man that I intend to marry, whom I apparently don't know a lot about?_

_"__I don't need them. And I'm not about to let myself die in front of my fiancée either." He snapped._

_I saw baldy grin and I watched as Enzi took a step in front of me as if shielding me. What…what is going on? How much of Enzi that I don't know about? Who he is really?_

_I stood there behind Enzi he kept his gun pointed at baldy and him the same. If it wasn't a real gun, I would have made a joke 'Hey it's just like in those western movies we watch every now and then, the sheriff has a showdown with the outlaw in town' only I couldn't make the joke. I heard thunder in a distance meaning it was going to start pouring down rain._

_"__Christine, I want you to go to the car and wait for me. Whatever you do, don't leave the car and lock the doors, you're to wait for me to return, understand?" He ordered._

_I was about to reply but he turned to glance at me and he gave me the 'don't argue'. I nodded lightly and turned around and started to walk back to the car. Is there something he's not telling me? I was scared…scared that I would be forced to leave this man forever due to who he might be…_

_I was only about five feet from the car when I heard footsteps rushing towards me and I turned to see both baldy and Enzi running towards me, only he had a look of panic on his face. I couldn't figure out what was going on until I saw baldy stop and point his gun at me, I felt my heart leap into my throat. H-he was going to kill me, I couldn't look away, and I couldn't even move my own body._

_I saw a black blur move in front of me and at the same time I heard a gunshot. And I saw Enzi going down, everything then felt like it was on slow motion I watched as he slowly fell to the ground, his gun slipped from his hand. I felt tears starting to build up as I realized what was happening, I then screamed his name and everything had returned at a normal speed._

_I saw baldy standing not too far from me with a smirk on his face, his gun was pointed at me I thought he was going to kill me. Meaning if he does, at least I'd be reunited with Enzi…but, that won't make Taro or my grandparents happy either…._

_"__You're not a threat, just a pretty lady." He said._

_And with that, he left leaving me and Enzi alone in the alley. I quickly ran to his side kneeling down I turned him over to where he was on his back. The tears that I have been trying to hold in had started to fall._

_"__A-at…least…y-you're safe…my love…"_

_I gasped and looked over at him, blood was running down from the corner of his mouth his eyes showed a great deal of pain. He was giving me a very weak smile. Reaching up I brushed his hair back like he always had it._

_"__Y-you'll be alright…Enzi…" I sniffled, "I'm going to call for an ambulance…" _

_I pulled my purse around and started searching for my phone, but hearing him cough I looked at him with a very worried look. _

_"__D-don't bother…with them…C-Christine…my love, I…I'm so sorry that…I won't be there…for our wedding…." He whispered._

_I gasped as more tears started falling after hearing him say that. He reached up with his left hand and cupped my face in his hand and gently wiped away the tear with his thumb I leaned against his hand, I reached up with my right hand placing it on his keeping it there as the tears kept coming. This has to be a nightmare, it has got to be! Enzi can't die; h-he promised he would make me happy…_

_I watched as his lips moved but, no words came out. Feeling his hand going limp, I glanced from his hand to his face to see his eyes closed. Letting go of his hand which had fallen to his side, I tried to shake him to wake him up. It was then it started to pour down rain soaking everything it had touched within seconds. Trying to wipe my eyes I looked around trying to call out for help but the rain had blocked my pleas. I didn't know what to do, I was scared that baldy would come back to finish me off, even though he said I wasn't a threat._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I've been very busy…I passed my last Class with an A- BOOYA! And right now I'm in English. As work for. BAH! HUMBUG! It's bullshit there. **

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:  
****Falwynn  
FireDraken  
MidnightFenrir  
cateye0911  
SkarlettVonD  
Silent Midnight Shadow  
Altyy  
SwampThirtyFour**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:  
Skarlett  
MidnightFenrir**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jordi Chin who I'm still holding as hostage, nor do I own Aiden Pearce his family, or Watch Dogs, I only own a copy of the game, the guide and the soundtrack.**

* * *

The police had escorted me home, both of my grandparents were so happy to see me, and I was so happy to see them. I didn't get to see Taro until the next day, when I did see him; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. His left eye was permanently sealed shut with a scar running up and down over his eye.

When I tried to ask him about what happened, he wouldn't answer me I even tried asking my grandparents, grandfather said he doesn't know. He claims that Taro is too stubborn to even talk, he thought that maybe I could get him but, apparently he won't even tell me either…

The next morning I was awoken up by not only one alarm clock but maybe five to ten of them. Meaning grandfather did it, he always found things funny to do just to see someone expression, sometimes Taro and I would find it funny when we were younger. Turning over on my side I pushed myself up into a sitting position, I pulled off my covers I moved to the side of the bed and got up.

Walking into the kitchen I could smell a good American breakfast, Grandmother was making liver mush, scramble eggs, bacon and to top it off, homemade biscuits. I always enjoyed her biscuits and scrambled eggs; I loved how she made her biscuits it's like her own secret recipe for what she uses in it and such along with her eggs. In her eggs, she always added a little bit of milk to it I never asked why but, I think it's to make them better or something, I'm not too sure.

I glared at my grandfather who was sitting at the kitchen table reading his newspaper acting innocent, I just smiled when I saw his newspaper was upside down meaning he was in a hurry to get back to pretend he didn't do anything. His grey hair was combed back nicely, his mustache was well kept, he wore a nice button up blouse with a sweater overtop, and finally nice blue jeans with socks.

Walking over to him I took it from his hands gently and turned it right side up giving it back to him and kissing his cheek telling him how much I love him. Walking over to my grandmother I did the same, and gave her a hug. Her grey hair was pulled back into a bun she wore a green sweater, and an old skirt she wore socks with slippers since that is the Japanese tradition, even though she's not Japanese.

Soon Taro came in the kitchen looking very grumpy, meaning grandfather did the same to him, but problem is Taro, isn't a morning person period. His dark brown hair was messy really bad; his green eye was focused on grandfather who was acting innocent. He was slightly built and I know when I say this, if any woman saw him, they would be all over my brother.

I smiled as he kept glaring at grandfather who tried not to laugh, I walked over to my brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek in which he mumbled a good morning. He walked over to the table and sat down beside grandfather glaring at him hateful hoping that his glare would put him in the grave, that is until grandmother tapped him lightly on the back of his head.

After breakfast, grandmother told me to get dressed that we were going out; at first I thought she meant just me and her, but after I had gotten dressed and walked downstairs Taro and grandfather were both dressed. That got me confused; I thought grandmother and I were going out. Taro stood up and walked over to me and took my keys from my hand and said that he was driving.

I looked at him then to my grandmother confused, in whom she just smiled at me, Taro came up behind me and blindfolded me. I was about to pull it down until his hands stopped me, and he told me that I'm not allowed to see where we're going until we arrive there. I huffed in annoyance; I found it unfair that I can't see where he's going to be driving us.

I felt grandmother lead me to the car and heard the door open plus the passenger seat moving around meaning my grandmother was getting in behind my seat. Taro placed his hand on my head as if telling me to watch out when I duck reminding me of the top of the car was there. From there Taro cranked up the car and put it in drive.

Grandmother and Grandfather were happily chatting away in the back seating mostly talking about the old days how they met and stuff, then grandfather asked me a questioned one that I never want to talk about.

"Whatever happened to James? Are you two still dating? How come you didn't bring him along?"

I didn't know how to answer; I never wanted to hear his name ever again. Biting my lip trying to think of how to answer but, I had really no choice but to tell them. And so I did, Taro was the one who was beyond mad but, I told him that James has no idea where I am and that I moved.

All I could hear was my grandfather swearing up the wall about James, saying 'that no good son of a bitch, trying to kill my granddaughter, how would the fucking ass like it if he tried to do him' but, grandmother hushed him telling him he's not as young as he used to be. And from there, he hushed up. The rest of the trip was silent, right now the only thing I can do is listen to the hum of the engine since I can't see or watch the scenery go past me.

After the long ride, the car finally came to a stop and I heard the engine being turned off, I heard the door to the my left open and the driver's seat being pushed forward meaning Taro and grandfather are both getting out. Feeling around with my hands, I unbuckled myself and the door was opened. Taking my hands, Taro helped me out of my car and helped grandmother out as well.

"You can remove the blindfold now." Taro said.

Reaching up I started to untie the knot and removed the blindfold and opened my eyes to see we were at a car dealers, glancing over at my brother he just smiled.

"Your grandfather and I have been saving up some money for you, Sweetie. You could say this is your graduation present from us to you."

I looked at my grandmother who spoke to me; I can't believe that her and my grandfather had saved up enough for me. I was planning on waiting to get a new car until I got a job.

"You want to keep this small piece of junk?" Taro asked.

I looked at him and shook my head; it's too small really…

"No, but I was planning on saving up for one when I got a job…" I answered him.

"Too late for that, grandmother and grandfather have saved up enough for you. So pick out a car."

Glancing from him to the car lot, I walked forward to them and started to look at every single one. Armargosa is too fast of a car, and the Sunrim isn't my style. I don't like the Vespid LE, but in a way I do like the Sonarus LX, but not the color. I finally found one that I was in love with, the Vespid 5.2 it's a beautiful car, but not in the color that I want.

Looking at the row, I mostly saw Blacks, Whites, Greys, and Reds, which I didn't like any of them. Soon a salesman came out and started asking me all sorts of questions, questioned I didn't know how to answer. Luckily both Taro and grandfather took over for me and started asking the salesman questions and such.

After a bit more looking, Taro came up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Find anything that caught your eye?"

I nodded my head and smiled up at him.

"Yep, I like this car but…not the color well I like the blue one over there, but it's not in diesel…" I answered.

At first I never liked diesel fuel because it was so high but, Taro told me that even though it's high, it's better than regular fuel so right now I'm looking for a car with diesel fuel. Grandfather started talking to the salesman asking him if he had that color but with diesel fuel in it instead.

"Ah yes, the Vespid 5.2 it's an excellent Muscle car, perfect for anything. We have the car you're wanting in the Showroom."

From there, we followed him and started signing papers and such, I found out that I was getting a lot from a trade-in on my car which really helped and all I have to do is find a good paying job until I can find a good paying job or something for my College Degree. In which, I'll start looking tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I've been very busy…working on English, I was going to work on chapter 2 of my DMC story, but I couldn't get a hold of my beta…so I looked up another, so Chapter 1 will be redone, gotten Chapter 2 finished up for my Final Fantasy VII story, I might start up at least Ezio and/or Altair's stories…I might rewrite them at least.**

**For those who want Aiden to reappear, I'm probably not going to have him reappear until maybe chapter 15? He will be mentioned as the Vigilante only. I don't want things to go really fast…if you catch my meaning. Also, Beta's are welcomed, but if you want to be my Beta please don't go MIA on me.**

**I want everyone to please keep your fingers crossed; I have been applying for a new job, why you ask? I felt like slapping my supervisor or throwing something at him. And yesterday he finally drove me up the wall, so I said 'bye I'm going home.' I am not putting up with his BS.**

**Sighs, anyway.**

**I want to thank the following users who add this story:  
****TheBraveLiveForever  
missfluffylove  
Nirakun  
speedy964  
Darugon**

**Now for those who have reviewed, IF there is any:  
Silent Midnight Shadow  
SkarlettVonD  
Guest**  
**sydneykateest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dante who I'm NOW holding as a hostage oh wait….KYAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Dante: *He grins* I think you got it wrong babe. Sorry folks, I think I'll be taking your author away!**

**Vergil: ….looks like I'll be the one finishing this. Ami doesn't own Dante or me, nor does she own Devil May Cry, she doesn't even own Aiden Pearce his family, or Watch Dogs, she only owns copies of Watch Dogs and Devil May Cry, the guide and the soundtrack to both games. **

* * *

I was so happy when I got a new car, and I did exactly as I said, the next day I got up and went to look for a job. At first it was hard, but once I started to look in the right spot, I was able to submit my Resume to the place that I was applying for. It was until a few days later, I received a call from them they wanted to set up an interview with me.

After the interview, Human Resource said, they'll be reviewing my Resume and my answers and they'd contact me if they think I'm qualified enough for the position. When I came home, grandmother kept asking me how the interview went, and I told her what they said. Grandfather said he hoped so and Taro agreed as well.

Even though I was waiting to hear back from that one job I applied and got the interview with, I still continued to look for a job until I actually got a call from them again want to hire me. I was driving through Chicago, The Loop part of the city really waiting for the red light to turn green; I was using this time to flip through the news on my smartphone right quick. I wanted to see what the weather was going to be like and something on the news caught my attention.

Sitting there, I started reading up something on what the Police were calling the Vigilante, but before I could read further I heard horns blowing behind me causing me to drop my phone. When I dropped it, it fell on the floor board towards my feet and I couldn't use the time to reach it so I just applied gas and moved before more people started getting impatient with me.

I had left my car and walked around some business and handed in my Resume who all said they'd turn it in. When walking out of the building I saw about five to maybe, twelve police cars rush past. Was there a high speed chase going on?

"E-excuse me, what's going on?" I asked the woman closest to me.

"Someone reported hearing gun fire and called the police, now they're after the suspect." She answered.

So that answers my question really. Turning away, I headed towards my car and got in; _I think I'll cut this job search short today…_

From there, I turned and drove back home, when I got back home my grandmother ushered me into the house, when I got in she told me that it's best if everyone stayed indoors for now until the suspect is caught. In the meantime I went upstairs to my bedroom and changed out of my clothes and into a pair of grey shorts and white sweater. Walking past my brother's room I stopped turned around and walked back to find boxes in his bedroom.

I couldn't figure out what in the world was going on, stepping back into his room I saw him taking out his clothes from his drawers and putting them in a suitcase.

"Taro…? What's…going on?" I asked watching him walking from his bed to his Chester drawers.

"Packing" Was his answer.

"I know that, but why are you packing…?" I questioned him again.

"Because I think it's time I moved out and get out on my own." He replied.

I frowned and went to open my mouth only to hear my Grandfather speak up.

"Forget it Christine, when Taro says something it's hard to change his mind." He said.

Glancing at my Grandfather then at my brother and back, I just slightly nodded my head. I didn't want him to move out I wanted to be around him all the time.

It was later on during the day, Grandmother and Grandfather were in the living room, mostly listening to Classical music that was playing on the Radio, and Grandmother was doing some embroidery while Grandfather was doing a crossword on the back of the newspaper. I was sitting on the couch overlooking some things on my iPad, when the phone started to ring. Telling my grandparents I got it, I put my iPad down and walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello may I speak Christine Okada?" Asked a female voice

I realized it was from the company I had turned my Resume in to; I was surprised that they actually looked at my resume and called me!

"This is she." I answered.

"Hello this is Amelia, from AIY Enterprise; I was just calling to ask if you can start tomorrow?" She asked.

I couldn't believe it; they wanted me to start as early as tomorrow! That was great, meaning I was able to start making the down payments on my car and I can avoid things that I could never before. So I smiled to myself and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yes, I sure can!" I replied.

"Great! Your shift will start at seven in the morning. Do you know where to go?" She asked again.

"Yes, I do." I answered.

"Okay, great! I'll see you tomorrow morning then!" She stated.

With that I hanged up the phone and turned around to see both my grandparents standing in the arch to the living room, as if asking 'well' to me. I smiled and gave them a thumb up as if saying I got the job. And they both hugged me, congratulating me on getting a job. I couldn't wait to start my new job the next day really, I was going to be able to make some money and afford things.

When they let me go I went upstairs to my bedroom and started to go over my clothes for anything that would look like it would be in a business company or really an office. Opening my closet door, I started to go over all my clothes, pushing the jeans to the side along with t-shirts and such; I found some good clothes to wear to an Office. Pulling out some skirts and I looked at them, and nodded happily and pulled out a beige turtle neck sweater, I figured I could wear those for my first day.

Laying those two down on the chair in my bedroom I glanced at my shoes and started to decide if I wanted to wear black high heeled dress shoes or my light brown knee high boots tomorrow. I figured wear my boots tomorrow but, just in case, I decided to bring my Crocs just in case I get off from work and that my feet would probably be killing me. Smiling to myself I nodded my head as if saying I like it.

I then heard talking outside my bedroom, glancing to the door I walked over to it and opened it silently and peeked out into the hallway to see Taro on his phone. I kept wondering to myself why was he always on his cell phone? I've asked grandmother and grandfather but, they say they don't know it's through Taro's personal phone, not the house phone.

"Don't worry; I said I'd be there didn't I? I never go back on my word. Yea of course I know I'm not stupid. Yea, got it, I'll be there tonight, Midnight right?"

With that he hanged up and entered his bedroom. I was glad that his blind side was facing me when he was on the phone because, I was over listening…


	5. Questions and Answers

I have notice a lot maybe a few of you reviewers are confused about the sudden changes of the story Mistakes. If any of you have any kind of questions you want to ask me, you're more than welcome to hit me up at awilliams1nihs yahoo . com OR IM me on yahoo or just Skype me. Amichan22 or try to find me as Amy17888 Hotmail . com, I would be listed under Statesville, NC. =)


End file.
